Supernatural War
by Motherfan1
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves have always been at war with each other. One day Ness the leader of the vampires finds and rescues two twins from the Werewolves. They agree to be turned into Vampires so they can take part of the war and get revenge for the slaughter of their village. Ness becomes close to Claus, but soon Claus wants to become even closer. Will love win the war?
1. Becoming One Of Them

For centuries werewolves and vampires were at war with each other. The werewolves would kill and eat the humans while the vampire simply drank their blood to their fill. However the vampires wouldn't just drink any human's blood, but the blood of the wicked. While the werewolves outmatched the vampires in strength and numbers the vampires had speed and magic. The vampires would also drink the werewolves blood. When a vampire drinks blood they gain slightly stronger. This is where our story begins.

* * *

Ness slowly opened his eyes as he stretched himself before placing his bare feet on the ground. Getting up he went into the Bathroom in order to take a shower. Walking into the Bathroom he took his clothes off before turning the hot water on. Waiting for the water to heat up he grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and placed it on the counter. Testing the water he found it to be burning hot. He adjusted the cold temperature until the water was hot, but not to hot before hopping in the shower. As he was washing his hair he remembered yesterdays battle against the werewolves. Being the leader of the vampires was tough work. While any vampire could turn humans into vampires the one's he bites come out stronger then anyone else did. He didn't just turn whoever he wanted. He made sure that the person agreed to join him.

After finishing his shower Ness got dressed before heading downstairs into the Dining Room. The vampires lived inside a large castle in the middle of Sunshine Forest. Not to far from their forest was a small village known as Tazmily Village. That village was filled with one of the many humans who actually weren't afraid of the vampires. They would happily hand over supplies to the vampires when they needed them.

There were two types of vampires. Half breeds and full breeds. Half breeds are either born of a human and vampire or being turned into one by another vampire. Full breeds are born with both parents being vampires. The downside to being a full breed is that they can't enter the sunlight unless their bodies will burn up, while half breeds can because they are half human. Ness was a half breed because his father was a vampire while his mother is not. His father was a full breed who died because he fought the werewolves in the sunlight in order to protect his pregnant wife so he never knew who his father was. As he entered the Dining Room he saw his half breed friends eating breakfast. The downside of half breed vampires was that they had to drink blood and eat human food.

"Hey Ness." Paula greeted as she took a bite of her toast. She like Ness was also a half breed. She was turned into a vampire by Ness when he met her a few months ago. While she was 16 years old Ness was only 12.

Ness nodded his head as he walked past her and got some breakfast of his own. He sat down at the table as he poured himself a cup of werewolf blood. Deep underneath the castle was a dungeon where they kept wicked humans and werewolves in order to feed themselves. Since he was a half breed he didn't need to drink that much human blood a day compared to full breeds. He drank half of his cup of blood before he began eating.

The vampires that lived at the castle were Ninten, Ana, Lloyd, Teddy, Ness, Paula, Poo, Jeff, Duster, Kumatora and two others who kept their vampire identities a secret and spent the night at Tazmily Village in order to guard it from werewolves. No one could tell that they were vampires because their fangs don't come out unless they want to eat. Out of the 12 of them Ninten, Poo and Kumatora were the only full breed vampires.

Suddenly the large doors to the Dining Room was pushed in as two robed figures ran in clearly in a state of panic.

"Ness, it's an emergency!"

Ness sighed. "What is it you two?"

"The Werewolves attacked and slaughtered the entire village sometime this morning! And two of our friends whose bodies we didn't find must have went after them for revenge!"

Ness's eyes widened. "What? They attacked during the morning and not night like they usually do? Fuck! Clever Bastards. You two stay here with Ninten, Poo and Kumatora while the rest of us have to save those children before they're killed!"

Paula, Jeff, Ana, Lloyd, Teddy and Duster nodded their heads as they followed Ness and ran out of the castle to Sunshine Forest.

* * *

Deep inside Sunshine Forest two 10 year old twins were walking through the forest looking for the werewolves that attacked their village.

"I swear to god Lucas they are going to pay for what they've done."

"I don't know Claus I highly doubt two hunting knives can kill a werewolf. Not to mention they're 10 times stronger then us."

"Relax Lucas, it was only 2 werewolves. We can handle it. I know we should let the vampires handle it, but those monsters attacked during the daytime when that vampire who usually guards the village at night. They must be rouge werewolves so we can't really blame the vampires for our village being attacked."

"Well what do we have here?"

Lucas and Claus stopped when they heard that voice. Gripping their hunting knives they saw two werewolves come out of the bushes completely covered in blood.

"Well brother it seems like we missed two of them. Strange how I couldn't smell them before."

"Take a good look at them, they're covered in dirt and mud."

"Clever masking your scent so we couldn't detect you."

Lucas rubbed his arm. "Actually we were playing outside and just so happen to have jumped in a dirt pile. We weren't trying to mask our scents."

One of the werewolves shook his head. "Doesn't matter we should kill them and eat them before any vampire shows up."

"I couldn't agree more."

The werewolves charged toward Lucas and Claus.

Lucas ran toward one werewolf and tried to slash it with his knife, but the werewolf flipped over Lucas before kicking him in the back sending him flying forward before smashing into a tree. Lucas's eyes widened as he saw the werewolf inches in front of him. He tried to dodge, but it was too late. The werewolf had stabbed him with it's claws before throwing him.

"Lucas!"

Claus ran toward Lucas, but was tackled by the werewolf he was fighting.

"You should pay attention boy." the werewolf stabbed Claus with it's claws before ripping his claws downwards causing Claus to scream.

Claus quickly swung his hunting knife and ended up slashing the werewolf across the eye.

The werewolf howled before bringing it's hand out of Claus and stumbling backwards holding the side of it's face. "You motherfucker! I was going to play with you for a while, but fuck it! I'll just eat you now!" the werewolf started charging toward Claus.

Claus closed his eyes knowing that he was already mortally wounded. He was going to die either way, but it would appear he was going to be eaten alive. He could feel himself getting weaker as his blood was pooling around him from the wound on his chest. He briefly looked over at his brother to see that the werewolf he was fighting had already began eating him.

Suddenly the werewolves were hit with fireballs as they howled in pain. Turning around they both saw Ness walking out of the bushes with both of his hands lit on fire. Their eyes widened when they saw fangs coming out of Ness's teeth.

"Shit it's the leader of the vampires run!" both werewolves tried to run, but were surrounded by the other vampires.

Ness tackled one werewolf before summoning two swords before stabbing the werewolf's front paws pinning it to the ground.

Ana did the same thing to the other werewolf.

Ness walked over to Lucas and Claus and stood over them. "I can save you two. If you agree to let me turn you into a vampire then you will not only survive, but you can join us against the fight against the werewolves. What do you say?"

Claus nodded his head as he coughed up blood before pointing at Lucas. "Him first."

Ness nodded his head before walking over to Lucas and knelt down before leaning over Lucas's face. He then summoned a dagger and cut his hand watching as it started to bleed. "Drink my blood."

Lucas nodded his head as he open his mouth and allowed Ness to squeeze some of his blood into Lucas's mouth. Lucas swallowed the blood before he felt a change inside of him. He felt himself become stronger. The blood stopped flowing out of his body as he felt fangs grow in his mouth. He then felt an extreme sense of thirst.

Ness then walked over to Claus and had him drink his blood as well. "What are your names?"

"Lucas."

"Claus."

Ness smiled. "It's nice to meet you my name is Ness. Now I assume you two are thirsty?"

Lucas and Claus nodded their heads.

Ness pointed at the werewolves. "Drink to your fill."

Lucas and Claus walked over to the werewolves and bit into their necks and began to drink their blood. As they were drinking all of their wounds started to heal. After a whole minute of drinking they finally let go and watched as the werewolves fell on the ground having died after having all of their blood sucked out. They looked themselves over and saw that their wounds were completely healed.

Ness smiled. "Come on it's time you met the others."

Claus was about to follow Ness until he remembered something. "Wait we need to pack some clothes for us to wear and give everyone a proper burial."

Ness nodded his head. It made sense. He owed it to the villagers for giving them supplies when they needed it. He then frowned realizing that they now had to find somewhere else to get their supplies from. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He'll deal with it until the time comes. He and the others started following the others back to the village.

When they arrived they all couldn't help but to frown at all of the mutilated corpses that were laying all over the place. They couldn't but to feel bad that two young kids had to witness the result of a massacre.

Ness looked over at Lucas and Claus. "Well take care of the bodies while you two pack whatever you want. Bring clothes, electronics and any pictures you want with you." he watched as the two of them left.

* * *

Lucas and Claus entered their house as they took everything in. Their house was a complete wreck as they walked into the Living Room where the bodies of their mother, father and grandfather lay.

Claus looked at the bodies for a few seconds before walking away feeling anger crawling through his entire body. He swore on his life that he will kill every single werewolf in existence. He remembered the happy memories the 5 of them had and vowed to keep the memories close to his heart. He knew that since he was now a vampire he is immortal so he will help with the war against the werewolves even if the war lasts another 100 years. When he arrived at his and Lucas's room he grabbed a suitcase out of his closet and began to pack his and Lucas's clothes and electronics. After he was finished he went back downstairs and into the Living Room to see Lucas bringing their families bodies outside. He walked over to the door and grabbed his flip flops and Lucas's sandals before putting them inside the suitcase as well before following Lucas outside.

When they arrived outside they saw Ness and the others digging up grave for the villagers. Grabbing a shovel they started to help with digging. A few hours later they finished digging as they placed the bodies of their family inside the grave before burying them. After that they walked away toward the castle.


	2. Learning Magic

Ness, Lucas, Claus and the rest of the vampires were heading back toward the castle. Ness felt bad that the villagers of Tazmily Village were killed by werewolves. The werewolves usually attacked during night time because they blend in with the dark not to mention they're stronger during full moons and the next few days just so happen to be full moons so he didn't understand why those two werewolves attacked during the day. The vampires were also stronger during the night no matter what moon phase is present.

Ness had to admit that Lucas and Claus were brave to challenge werewolves yet at the same time were foolish because 2 young children with no fighting experience could never hope to defeat a werewolf. He hoped that with the training he was about to give them that they won't be so reckless. As they arrived at the castle Ness had told Paula to gather the others and to meet him in the Meeting Room.

A few minutes later Ninten, Poo, Kumatora and the two vampires who kept their identities a secret arrived at the Meeting Room. When they saw two unfamiliar faces they new that Ness had succeeded in saving the two children. They had a feeling that they were now vampires.

Ness smiled as everyone had just arrived. "Glad you guys could make it. As you can probably tell we have two new members. This is Lucas and Claus. Please make them feel right at home."

The two unknown vampires went over to Lucas and Claus and hugged them. "We're so glad that you guys are okay."

Claus was wondering why these two were hugging them as if they knew them. "Um, who are you guys?"

The two vampires released their hugs. "Oh, right forgive us." the two vampires pulled their hoods down.

Lucas and Claus's eyes widened. "Fuel? Nana? You two are vampires?"

Nana nodded her head. "Yes. You see Fuel and I are half breeds. My mother is a vampire while Lighter is also a vampire. However the two of them weren't the fighting type so it makes sense that they were killed by werewolves. Sorry for not telling you guys if your angry we understand."

Claus couldn't believe that his best friend was a vampire. He always wondered why Fuel was always gone most the day. Not to mention every other night he couldn't find Fuel anywhere. Fuel and Nana must have alternated nights to watch over their village. To think that he never realized it made him feel foolish. "It's fine we're not mad. Right Lucas?"

Lucas nodded his head. He was surprised that the girl he liked to hang out with was a vampire. He found it odd that whenever he offered her something to drink she would deny it. Now it makes sense since she's a vampire and vampires drink blood.

Ness was glad that Lucas and Claus weren't angry at their friends for hiding a major secret. Knowing that he could now begin Lucas and Claus's training. "Listen up Lucas and Claus. We must begin your guys training immediately. If you'd follow me." he walked off with Lucas and Claus following him.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Training Grounds. Walking inside Ness turned to face Lucas and Claus. "Alright you two let's get started. The first thing I need to do is taste your blood."

Claus wasn't sure he heard that correctly. Ness wanted to taste their blood? He tried to think of reasons as to why Ness needed to do that.

Ness could see the confusion on their faces and he sighed. "Listen every vampire has a special ability that they have when they're either born or become one. It's more of a type rather then a special ability. Take me for example. I'm known as an all rounder which means that I exceed in everything. Power, speed, flexibility, healing and magic. By tasting your blood I can tell what type you are."

Lucas and Claus nodded their heads. Lucas walked up to Ness and held his arm out.

Ness summoned a dagger and made a small cut on Lucas's arm causing it to bleed a little. He then licked the blood. "Hmm, a fierce taste. That means you're a speedster. Your speed and flexibility is much greater then the rest of us."

Lucas nodded his head as he turned around and walked back to where he was standing before. He was quite happy that he had such a unique power. He knew that this would be extremely useful in a fight.

Claus walked over to Ness next and held his arm out. To be honest he was quite curious to see which type he would be. He wondered if he will be a speedster just like his brother.

Ness cut Claus's arm and licked the blood. His eyes widened at the taste. "Well it would seem that you're also an all rounder like me. All rounders are extremely rare as you and I are the only ones on this team who are that type."

Claus couldn't help but to smile at the fact that he was a rare type.

"Okay now that I know your type it will be easier for me to know what you specialize in. Okay the first thing we're working on is learning magic. Let's start with the most basic magic of all, fire. All you do is think about heating up your hand and it should be as simple as that."

Lucas and Claus nodded their heads as they raised their hands before fire appeared in their hands with Claus's being much stronger and more intense then Lucas's.

"Very good. The same rule applies to all elements so I want you to show me thunder, ice, earth and air."

Lucas and Claus first shot electricity from their hands then they shot a breeze of ice then they stomped on the ground causing rock spikes to come out of the ground before finally summoning a large gust of wind.

Ness smiled happy that the two of them got the hang of it. He could tell that these two were going to be great comrades. It was terrible that they got this power only because werewolves attacked their village. Although revenge is a common motivation for this war sometimes it could lead to someone's downfall and he didn't want that to happen. "Alright, now I want you two to test your new powers against me."

Lucas's eyes widened. "Wait we're going to fight?"

Ness nodded his head. "Yep. Don't worry I'll go easy on you guys."

Claus cracked his knuckles. "Fine by me. I want to see how tough the leader of the vampires is." with that said Lucas and Claus ran toward Ness with incredible speed.

Ness quickly blocked both of Lucas and Claus's punches before disappearing in a cloud of bats.

Lucas and Claus's eyes widened before they were punched in their backs by Ness sending them flying before crashing into a wall. The both of them got up as they stared at Ness who was smirking at them.

"How did you do that?"

Ness grinned. "All vampires can do that."

Claus scowled. "That's not fair, you didn't teach us how to do that!"

"Sorry, but you got to figure that out on your own."

Claus huffed before zooming toward Ness.

Ness side stepped as Claus ran past him and crashed into the wall.

"You gotta learn to control your speed."

Claus now held his bleeding nose as he turned around and glared at Ness. He smiled as Lucas ran toward Ness since he was looking at him.

Ness rolled his eyes before side stepping and grabbing Lucas by the arm and throwing him into Claus sending the both of them on the ground.

Lucas and Claus got off of each other and stood back up. Looking at each other they nodded their heads as they both ran toward Ness with Lucas attacking from the front and Claus from the back.

Ness smiled seeing now that the two of them were finally starting to understand the act of teamwork. He was easily able to keep blocking both of Lucas and Claus's attacks from his front and back side.

Lucas and Claus were surprised how easily Ness was able to protect both his front and back at the same time. That was a near impossible thing to do and yet here was Ness doing it.

Seeing how Lucas and Claus were getting nowhere Ness decided to end it. Jumping in the air he flipped over Lucas and summoned two fireballs before throwing them at Lucas and Claus.

Lucas and Claus were hit with the fireballs as they both fell on the ground.

"Okay that's enough. You two need more training which I'll happily provide. Now it's time to show you two your room."

Lucas and Claus got up from the ground and started to follow Ness. After a couple of minutes they stopped outside of a room.

Ness gestured toward the door. "This will be your twos room. Lunch will be ready soon so unpack before meeting me in the Dining Room if your hungry." with that said Ness left.

Lucas and Claus looked at each other before entering their room. Looking around they saw that it was a large Bedroom with two queen size beds and a two 42 inch TV's. The two of them started unpacking their stuff before placing them inside drawers. They then started placing their gaming systems by the TV. After that they left the room to go to the Dining Room to have lunch.


	3. Night Terrors

Lucas and Claus entered the Dining Room to see mostly everyone eating except for 3 people. Walking over to the table they saw it was filled with hamburgers and hot dogs. Grabbing a hamburger and hot dog the both of them began eating. To be honest the both of them were nervous about these other people. They knew nothing about them.

Ness stared at Lucas and Claus and he could see that they were nervous. Lucas and Claus were young and it made sense that they would be nervous around other people. It was then that he noticed he didn't properly introduce them to everyone.

"Lucas, Claus, it just occurred to me that I didn't introduce you to everyone." he then began pointing at people as he began to say their names. "That's Ninten, Ana, Lloyd, Teddy, Jeff, Poo, Paula, Kumatora and Duster. The reason why Ninten, Poo and Kumatora aren't eating is because they are full breeds. So sadly they can't take on any missions during the daytime."

Lucas and Claus waved at the others before resuming eating. After they finished eating the two of them went back to the Training Room to continue training. They both knew that they would need a lot of training before they could join Ness and the others. Once they arrived they began running toward each other and began throwing punches at each other. Sometimes they blocked each others attacks, but most of the time they didn't. As much as it pains them to hurt each other they knew it was the only way for them to get stronger.

* * *

Ness was walking through the hallways trying to find Lucas and Claus. He didn't see them in their room so there was only one place that they would be. Sure enough he found them inside the Training Room. He was surprised at their dedication to train. While he was fighting them he could see the determination in their eyes especially Claus. While he had no doubts about Lucas he could tell that this means more to Claus then Lucas. After a couple more minutes of watching them he decided to leave them alone.

* * *

After a couple more hours of training Lucas and Claus decided to eat dinner. While they were eating they could feel everyone's stares since they were covered in bruises. Once they finished eating they drank a cup of human blood before deciding to retire for the night. Once they arrived at their Bedroom they removed their shoes, socks and clothes before putting their pajamas on. They then went over to their beds and climbed on before falling asleep.

Claus found himself back at Tazmily Village. Looking around he could see that everyone was alive and well. He immediately knew it was a dream. He then walked over to his house and tried to open the door only for his hand to go through it. That confirmed it was a dream. Walking inside his house he saw his mother, father and grandfather sitting on the couch. Suddenly the door busted down and one of the werewolf's he met in the forest charged in and began attacking his family.

"Stop it!"

Claus charged toward the werewolf and tried punching it, but his hand went right through it. The only thing he could do was watch his family being torn apart while his father tried fighting back. Within a minute it was all over. His family was dead. Tears started falling from his eyes. He knew that this is what must have happened today. He and Lucas were in their room during this time. Claus was just about to get in the shower to clean the dirt and mud off of him when he heard their screams. While Lucas wanted to go to them he prevented him and they hid in the closet. He remembered how scared he was when he heard the werewolf enter their room. He could hear it sniffing before it left. He was about to leave when he heard his and Lucas's scream. He quickly ran up the stairs and entered his and Lucas's room.

When Claus entered the room he saw himself and Lucas dead their bodies in pieces as the werewolf was eating them. When the werewolf was finished it turned around and stared in his direction.

"Still hungry." the werewolf walked away and walked right through him.

Claus shot up from his bed and began panting. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 12:30 am. He swung his legs over as his bare feet met the cool floor the coolness feeling great on his toes. He slipped into his flip flops and began walking toward the door. He needed comfort from someone who he felt safe around and that person just so happened to be Ness. He then heard movement from the other side of the room.

"Nightmare?"

Claus looked over and saw Lucas getting out of his bed and slipping his sandals on. "You had a nightmare too?"

Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah. We were in the forest and the werewolves managed to kill us before Ness and the others arrived."

"Mine was similar except I saw mom, dad and grandpa get killed before the werewolf found us in the closet before killing us."

"Going to see Ness?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yeah, I just feel safe around him. I know it's weird we just met him yesterday and yet I feel a sense of safety around him."

"Yeah I feel the same way. Let's go, hopefully he won't mind if we sleep with him."

With that said the two of them opened the door and left heading toward Ness's room. When they arrived they slowly opened the door and walked inside. They slowly crept up to Ness trying to be quiet only for him to open his eyes.

Ness sat up and stretched himself before staring at Lucas and Claus. "Is there something wrong you two?"

Lucas gave Ness a confused look. "How did you hear us?"

Ness pointed at their feet. "Your flip flops and sandals make a slapping noise when you walk. I'm a light sleeper."

"Oh."

"So what do you two need?"

Claus rubbed his arms nervously. He wasn't so sure if Ness would let them sleep with him. They were 10 years old and only little kids would sleep with someone else if they had nightmares.

Lucas answered the question before Claus did. "We both had a nightmare and we were wondering if we could sleep with you? You make us feel safe."

Ness smiling and patting the bed was the only thing Lucas and Claus needed to know his answer.

Claus slipped out of his flip flops while Lucas slipped out of his sandals before the two of them climbed into Ness's bed. The 3 of them then fell asleep with Lucas and Claus having no more nightmares for the rest of the night.


	4. First Battle

Ness was the first one to wake up. Looking over to the side he saw Lucas and Claus still sleeping. He remembered last night when they came to him because they had nightmares. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't surprised that they came to him. If anything he thought that they would seek comfort in each other since they were brothers not with someone who they just met. Slowly getting out of bed he went over to his dresser and opened it up and grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the Bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Lucas and Claus both opened their eyes. Looking around they noticed that they weren't in their room before remembering last nights events. Sitting up they both stretched before looking at each other.

"So did you sleep well Lucas?"

Lucas nodded his head. "Yes, I feel much better now. How about you?"

Claus shrugged. To be honest he was still bummed out about witnessing his family's murder. He began to wonder how he even dreamed of it. By the way their bodies were he had no doubt that's how they died. "I got over it."

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."

Claus sighed knowing that he was caught. "Okay fine, it was disturbing alright?"

It was at this time that Ness came out of the Bathroom. He smiled when he saw that Lucas and Claus were awake. "I can see that you two slept well. How are you two feeling?"

Lucas smiled. "I'm feeling alright, but Claus is still upset by his nightmare last night."

"Lucas! Why did you tell him that?"

"Well I thought that maybe he could help."

"I can help. As a matter of fact I know a way to make you smile."

Claus's eyes widened when he realized what Ness meant. The only possible answer to Ness's statement was tickling. Only Lucas knew he was ticklish, especially his feet. His feet were 10 times more ticklish then Lucas's is.

Lucas also knew what Ness meant and knowing that his brother is going to run away. He was correct when he saw that Claus jumped out of bed and ran for the door. He smiled when Ness tackled Claus pinning him to the ground.

"Alright Lucas have at him."

Lucas grinned as he walked over to Ness and Claus and sat down beside Claus's feet.

"Wait please don't tickle my feet! Anywhere but my feet!"

Lucas smirked. "Sorry bro, but you need to laugh more. Besides consider this payback for the 50 times you tickled me." with that said Lucas began to tickle Claus's bare feet.

Claus burst out laughing as he began to squirm around. "HAHAHAHAHHALLLLLUUUUCCCAAAS PPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAASSSSSSEEHAHAHHAHA SSSSSSSSSTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPP HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA TTTTTTTIIIIICCCCCCHAHAHAHAHKKKKKLLLLLIIIINNNGG MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!"

Lucas stuck his tongue out at his brother. He was happy to finally give his brother a taste of his own medicine, "No way I'm having too much fun!" he then began to tickle his brother's most sensitive spot, his toes.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOHAHAHAHHAHA NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTHAHAHA MMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYHAHAHHAHAHAHA TTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOEEESSSS! PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEHAHAHAHAHHA LLLLLLUUUUUCCCCCAAAAS HAHAHAHAHAHHA IIIIII'MMMM BBBBEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG YYYYOOOOUUUUHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"Almost done Claus. It's time for the grand finale! Ness spread his toes out."

Ness nodded his head as he grabbed the toes on both of Claus's feet and spread them apart.

Lucas then began to tickle in between Claus's toes earning him a shriek from his older brother.

"NNNNNOOOO HAHAHAHAHAHA PPPPPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE HAHAHHAHAHA SSSSSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPP!"

Lucas then began to tickle Claus for 20 minutes alternating between his feet, toes and in between his toes. Once the 20 minutes were up he stopped and got up.

Ness got off of Claus as he helped him up. "There are you happy now?"

Claus surprisingly was so he nodded his head. "Yeah I am. Better watch out Lucas because one day I'll get you back."

Lucas frowned. "Hey what about Ness? It was his idea."

Ness smiled. "First of all I'm not ticklish. Second even if I was your strength is nothing compared to mine. Anyway you two should get dressed cause I'm taking you two out werewolf hunting today now that I know that they attack during the daytime. Though we'll only be going after the low class ones."

Lucas and Claus began to get excited. Their 2nd day of being vampires and they were already going werewolf hunting. Lucas went over and slipped into his sandals while Claus slipped into his flip flops before the two of them left.

* * *

Ness was eating pancakes as he waited for Lucas and Claus to arrive. It wasn't long before the two of them arrived.

Claus and Lucas walked over to the table and grabbed some pancakes before pouring themselves a cup of blood before they sat down and began eating. Once they were done they followed Ness.

* * *

Ness, Lucas and Claus were walking through a woods looking for some werewolves to kill. It wouldn't be too hard since vampires can smell blood from a mile away. There were 4 types of werewolves low class, elite, royal and the king. Vampires can tell the type by the scent of their blood. The stronger the scent the higher class the werewolf is.

Lucas and Claus had never left far from Tazmily Village before. Tazmily Village had an east and north entrance. The north entrance led to Sunshine Forest and to the vampires castle. The east side led to other towns and beyond.

After a few more minutes of walking Ness picked up the scent of a group of low class werewolves and at least one elite a few yards away.

"Okay you two there's a group of them up ahead. My guess is that they are on patrol. So let's go and take them out."

Lucas and Claus nodded their heads as they followed Ness. Soon enough they caught up to the werewolves. They were right behind the werewolves.

Suddenly the elite werewolf a big werewolf with horns on it's head stopped walking and began sniffing. "I smell death which means that there's vampires right behind us." he and the other werewolves turned around to see Ness, Lucas and Claus.

Ness got into battle position. "I'll take care of the elite, you two deal with the other six."

Lucas and Claus nodded their heads as they charged toward the werewolves.

Claus started running around one werewolf causing it to try and follow his movements. He then summoned a dagger and jumped toward the werewolf before stabbing it in it's back causing it to howl in pain before he slammed his foot on top of it's head. He back flipped when the werewolf tried to slash him with it's claws. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two more werewolves heading toward him.

"This might be more then I can handle. Oh well time to get these guys in the air." Claus stomped on the ground causing rock spears to shoot out of the ground piercing the werewolves sending them into the air.

One of the rock spears had pierced a werewolf through the head killing it so now there were two left. The two werewolves snapped the rocks in half causing them to fall on the ground before ripping the half rock spear that was still in them out.

Claus watched as a lot of blood was pouring out of their wounds and he had to admit he was impressed that the werewolves were still standing. Deciding to end it he created a wall of fire around the werewolves before jumping above them creating a giant fireball before throwing it down at them creating a giant fire explosion. When the smoke cleared the two werewolves were on the ground burned to death. He looked over to his brother and saw that he had killed 2 werewolves and was in the process of killing the final one. Looking over at Ness he saw that Ness had killed the elite werewolf and was watching Lucas.

A minute later Lucas had finished killing the last werewolf.

Ness smiled. "Good job you two. I'm really proud of you guys."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks Ness."

"Wow you guys were awesome!"

Ness looked up in the tree above them where the voice was coming from. He saw a teenage boy with brown hair, a green and yellow striped shirt and blue jeans. What surprised him the most was that he was human and yet he had werewolf ears, claws and tail. That was when he noticed something else. The boy was smiling showing his teeth filled with vampire fangs. He knew that the boy must be a hybrid. He had heard of hybrids before, but they were extremely rare. Hybrids were half vampire half werewolf and they either sided with vampires or werewolves.

"Can I help you?"

The teenager smiled as he jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground. "Names Travis and I would like to join your team."


	5. New Ally

Ness was surprised by Travis's request to join them. Sure he was part vampire, but he was also a werewolf and everyone on his team hated werewolves. Plus he wasn't so sure if Travis really wanted to join their team or he was a spy the werewolves sent to spy on them. In order to make his decision he needed to know why Travis wanted to join their team.

"Look not to be mean or anything, but how can we trust you? Why do you want to join us?"

Travis sighed having expected this question. He was fully aware of the hatred between vampires and werewolves. Having a mother of a vampire and the father of a werewolf he always thought that they could live in peace together, but now he knew that not all werewolves and vampires shared this idea. "Well you see my parents were killed by werewolves even though my father was a werewolf himself. Apparently most werewolves believe that vampires and werewolves shouldn't mix together. They didn't want me on their side because I was born with the teeth of a vampire and not a werewolf. Even if I was I would never eat people."

Ness nodded his head satisfied with Travis's answer. Though he wasn't so sure if everyone else would like the idea of him joining. He wanted to know what Lucas and Claus thought of this. "Lucas, Claus, what do you guys think?"

Claus shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, if he's against the werewolves then that's fine by me."

Lucas nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, plus it will be nice to have another friend on our side."

Ness smiled as he held his hand out as Travis reached his hand out and shook it. "Welcome to the team Travis. Alright guys let's head back."

With that said the four of them headed back to the castle. Upon arriving Ness called everyone to the Meeting Room. When they arrived Ness wasn't surprised to see their shocked looks upon seeing Travis. "Alright everyone this is Travis and he's going to be joining our team."

Poo narrowed his eyes. "Can you explain why a werewolf is joining our team?"

Ness rolled his eyes knowing that Poo was going to question his decision. "He's only part werewolf Poo."

Poo crossed his arms still not happy with this. "How do we know he won't eat us? Even if he's a hybrid he has the urges of both a vampire and a werewolf."

Travis showed his teeth and pointed at them. "I only have two fangs while the rest of them are human teeth. Do you honestly think that I can eat a person with these teeth? It's true that I have the urge to eat someone, but meat satisfies that urge. Doesn't matter what kind of meat hamburgers, hotdogs, steak, you name it."

Poo looked at everyone else and he can tell that they were on board with Travis joining them. He sighed knowing he was losing this battle. "Fine, I don't have a problem with him joining."

Ness smiled. "Good. Everyone is dismissed. You may go do what you want."

Everyone nodded their heads as they separated to go do what they wanted.

* * *

_8 years later_

Claus slowly opened his eyes as he stretched himself before placing his bare feet on the ground wiggling his toes. He looked over at the clock to see that it was 8:00 am. For years now he had a habit of waking up early and he didn't know why. Looking over at Lucas he could see that he was still sleeping. He wasn't the only one who woke up early. Ness did as well. Walking into the Bathroom he took a shower before deciding to meet Ness at their usual meeting spot. Arriving on top of the castle he saw Ness laying down staring up at the sky. Walking over he sat down next to him.

The two of them were silent for a while before Ness spoke up. "I can't believe it's been 8 years since we met each other. Time sure does fly doesn't it?"

Claus nodded his head in agreement.

"We've become so close to each other that we're almost like brothers."

Claus frowned as he turned his head away from Ness so he wouldn't see his expression. It was true that they were close as if they were brothers, but 3 years ago his feelings changed for Ness. He didn't want to be just Ness's brother, but something more. Every time Ness called him brother it sent a pain in his heart. He decided to ask Ninten for advice since he was knowledgeable on emotions since he was married to Ana. After explaining these emotions to Ninten he simply laughed and said that he was in love with Ness. After months of thinking on this he realized that Ninten was right. He didn't dare to tell Ness because he was sure that he didn't feel the same way about him plus Ness was way out of his league. Ness was strong, kind and smart all things which he wasn't. Although it pained him he could live like this.

Ness looked over at Claus to see that he was looking in the opposite direction and sighed. He was aware that for the past few months Claus had been more silent during their morning hangout. He didn't know what was wrong and he began to wonder if Claus was bored of him. "Claus?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you bored of me?"

Claus's eyes widened as he turned around to face Ness. "What? No, of course not! What ever gave you that idea?"

Ness sighed. "Well for one you barely even look at me let alone speak to me. You avoid my questions finding some excuse not to answer me. What am I supposed to think?"

Claus then realized that Ness had a point. He had been doing everything that Ness was saying and he could understand why Ness thought he was bored of him. "No, Ness that's not it. Look I just have mixed emotions okay? I love someone and I know that he doesn't love me in return."

Ness felt his heart sink at that. Last year he had fallen in love with Claus and to hear that he was in love with someone broke his heart, but he wouldn't show it. "You should tell him. You may get a positive answer. If your worried about him being straight then don't worry because none of the guys here are straight. Ninten, Lloyd and Teddy are Bisexual. Jeff and Fuel are gay and Duster, Poo and Travis are Pansexual. Lucas is also Bisexual, but he's currently dating Nana and I know you don't love your brother like that. Ninten is dating Ana and Poo is dating Paula. Is it one of those two?"

Claus shook his head. "No it's not them."

Ness rubbed his chin. "Travis?"

Claus clenched his fists as tears started falling from his eyes. "No you fucking moron, it's YOU!" after saying that Claus ran back inside.

Ness was shocked and happy that Claus loved him. After an entire year of believing that Claus didn't love him he now knew that he did. Sighing he went back inside to chase after Claus.


	6. True Love

Ness was walking through the hallways looking for Claus. He was surprised that Claus was in love with him as well. Though he didn't understand why Claus ran away without waiting for his response. The only thing he could think of was that Claus believed he didn't love him back. Although that was the same reason why he didn't confess to Claus. He had a feeling that he knew where Claus had gone. He would seek the one person he rely on more then anyone else, his brother.

* * *

Claus opened the door to his and Lucas's room and walked over to his bed and sat on the ground with his back against the bed. He sighed before placing his hands over his face.

Lucas who was playing on his Xbox One paused his game and walked over to his brother and sat beside him.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

Claus removed his hands from his face and stared Lucas in the eyes. "I'm a fucking moron. I confessed to Ness and ran away like a coward before he could respond."

Lucas sighed. He had a feeling this would happen. He was aware that his brother was terrible with handling emotions. Whenever their mother showed him any sort of love he would get nervous and run in the opposite direction. It was a stupid thing to be so nervous about, but he guessed that Claus was afraid to lose anyone who loved him. This was proven true when their family was killed. Claus had been fueled by revenge that he had locked away his emotions behind a barrier. He noticed that the only person who was ever able to break that barrier was Ness. Not even he could do it and he was Claus's brother.

"You're right, you are a moron. Did you ever even think to consider what Ness's answer might be? You spend so much time thinking about the negative that you never even think about the positive things. You really need to change that."

Claus nodded his head. He knew his brother was right. He always thought about the bad things. He never thought that it was possible for him to fall in love. He was scared that if he and Ness got together then he would screw everything up.

"But what if I mess up? I mean sure Ness might love me back, but if I screw up then I would look like an idiot."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Please Claus, you won't mess up. Now go out there and wait for his response."

Claus nodded his head as he got up and walked toward the door. When he opened it and walked out he was surprised to see Ness leaning against the wall right next to the door. He frowned realizing that Ness had been listening in on their conversation. He closed the door and stood in front of Ness.

"You know it's considered rude to listen in on other people's conversations."

Ness looked at Claus with a serious expression on his face. "Do you honestly think that I wouldn't feel the same way you do? Look you won't mess up our relationship. Now here is my response, I love you Claus."

Claus smiled. "I love you too Ness."

With that said the two of them began to kiss. Ness forced his tongue inside Claus's mouth as he began to explore every inch of Claus's mouth.

Claus began to moan as Ness deepened the kiss. Pleasure can only last for so long as the two of them were running out of breath so they pulled apart.

Ness smiled as he was looking Claus in the eyes. "See there was nothing to fear."

Claus rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess there wasn't."

"Speaking of listening in on people's conversations, Lucas mind coming out?"

The door to Lucas and Claus's room opened up and Lucas stepped out with a smug look on his face.

"Nice moan Claus. It's even louder then mine and Nana's combined. Uh Claus, I'm not liking the evil look on your face."

Claus summoned a fireball in his hand. "You have 5 seconds to start running."

Lucas wasted no time and began running away with Claus chasing after him.

"Come on Claus I was just telling the truth!"

"When I catch you I'm going to burn off all of your hair so you'll be bald!"

Ness watched as Claus was chasing Lucas around the castle. He had to admit that despite them being 18 they were still acting like children.

"Um Ness?"

Ness turned around to see Travis standing right beside him.

"What is it?"

"I was doing my morning scouting when I spotted an army of werewolves heading toward the direction of Klyas City. I would have gone after them, but there were 3 of the 7 royal werewolves in that group."

Ness frowned at this information. He wondered why the king of werewolves would send 3 of his strongest soldiers to one city.

"Thank you Travis. Tell the others to prepare to leave at once."

Travis nodded his head as he took off.

Ness looked back to see that Claus had caught up to Lucas and was sitting on top of him with his arms crossed and Lucas squirming trying to get Claus off of him. Rolling his eyes he walked over to them.

"Alright guys enough fooling around. We have a serious mission to attend to. An army of werewolves are about to invade Klyas City. Among them is 3 royal werewolves. So be prepared for a gruesome fight."

Claus nodded his head as he got off of Lucas and began heading toward the castles entrance with Ness and Lucas following him.

* * *

Ness, Lucas, Claus, Ana, Lloyd, Teddy, Paula, Jeff, Duster, Travis, Fuel and Nana arrived at Klyas City to see the werewolves attacking and eating the citizens.

Ness narrowed his eyes at this. "Alright everyone, here's how this is going to work. Lucas, Claus, Travis and I are going to take care of the 3 royal vampires while the rest of you take care of the low class and elites. In case you aren't aware the royals are the white werewolves. Ready? Let's go!" with that said everyone began charging toward the werewolves.


	7. City Battle

Everyone charged towards the werewolves ready to kill them. These kind of things were the reason why Ness had people take turns scouting so they can keep an eye on the werewolves.

The werewolves upon seeing the vampires stopped what they were doing and began to charge toward the vampires.

Ness would deal with one royal werewolf, Lucas and Claus would take on another while Travis would take on the final. Royal werewolves are strong and they can heal themselves by eating unlike the other werewolves. Only one royal werewolf could be seen meaning that the other two were somewhere else in the city so Lucas, Claus and Travis split up to search for them.

Ness summoned a fireball as he threw it at the royal werewolf, but it just jumped over it before slamming it's feet at Ness causing him to go flying backwards.

The royal werewolf ripped a huge piece of the ground before throwing it at Ness.

Ness was able to quickly recover and dodged the rock thrown at him. "You think I'm supposed to be intimidated because you can throw something heavy at me?"

"As a matter of fact I don't. All I want is for you to see the difference of strength between us. You foolish vampires are fighting a losing battle. We out number you."

Ness smirked. "Numbers mean nothing. My team and I have proven that over the years. Now it's time for you to die!" he then summoned a sword and ran toward the royal werewolf. He began clashing his sword against the royal werewolf's claws. The two of them kept blocking each others attacks as they tried to slash each other.

The royal werewolf made a mistake by grabbing Ness's sword with both paws. This gave Ness a chance to summon another sword and stabbed him in the stomach. The royal werewolf howled before kicking Ness away from him. He held his stomach as it continued to bleed.

Ness got up as he made one sword disappear. He then shot lightening at the royal werewolf as it was shocked. He then ran toward the royal werewolf and grabbed it before flipping over it. He then stabbed the royal werewolf in the chest before ripping it downwards. He then kicked it as it fell to the ground dead. Ness then bent down as he began to drink the royal werewolf's blood. When finished he then went off to help the others deal with the werewolves.

* * *

Lucas and Claus were running around the city trying to find a royal werewolf. It didn't take long before they found it eating a dead child. The two of them were disgusted that someone had the heart to kill a child.

Claus narrowed his eyes as he summoned a fireball in his hand. "Hey asshole! Why don't you try eating someone your own size!" he then threw the fireball at the royal werewolf.

The fireball hit the royal werewolf as the fireball created an explosion. When the smoke went away the royal werewolf was standing there slightly burnt. "I don't enjoy people interrupting my meals."

Claus crossed his arms. "Well too bad. Your fight is between us now and we're gonna kill you."

The royal werewolf laughed. "You think you can kill me? I'd like to see you try!"

Claus smirked. "Gladly. Come on Lucas, let's show this bastard what we're made of!"

Lucas nodded his head as he and Claus charged toward the royal werewolf. Lucas started running around the royal werewolf. Since he was a speedster he looked like a blur to the royal werewolf's eyes.

The royal werewolf tried to slash Lucas with his claws, but due to Lucas's speed he kept missing.

Claus jumped in the air toward the royal werewolf and kicked him sending him flying backwards.

Lucas stopped running behind the royal werewolf and summoned a large ice shard before throwing it at the royal werewolf. The ice shard pierced the royal werewolf in the chest before Lucas flipped over the royal werewolf before slamming his foot on the ice shard causing it to go completely through the royal werewolf and shattering on the ground.

The royal werewolf landed on the ground as he got up. He then saw Claus running toward him with a lightening bolt in his hand. The royal werewolf charged toward Claus with extreme speed and stabbed him in the chest with his claws.

Claus grunted in pain before stabbing the royal werewolf with the lightening bolt causing an explosion of electricity causing the royal werewolf to howl in pain.

The royal werewolf retracted it's claws from Claus as it started backing away slowly. "I will not lose to such weaklings!"

"Too late."

Before the royal werewolf could react he was stabbed in the brain with a dagger from Lucas. He then collapsed having died from the wound.

Lucas looked over at Claus to see him holding his bleeding chest. "Here Claus, drink his blood so you can heal yourself."

Claus nodded his head as he walked over to the dead royal werewolf and began drinking it's blood. When he was finished his wound was completely healed. The two of them then headed back to the others.

* * *

Travis was staring down the royal werewolf. Despite being a hybrid between a werewolf and vampire he knew that almost all of the werewolves didn't want to live in peace with the vampires. He knew that the werewolves were bad and he agreed to himself that he will stop them.

"So you're that hybrid that I've heard so much about. It's a shame that your werewolf genetics aren't dominant otherwise we would have loved to have you on our side. To have the strength of a werewolf and the ability to use magic makes you dangerous."

Travis scoffed. "Damn right I'm dangerous. I'm going to show you just how dangerous I am!" with that said Travis extended his claws and charged toward the royal werewolf and took a swipe at him only for him to dodge. Travis growled as he kept trying to swipe at the royal werewolf only for him to keep dodging.

"See each of us royal werewolves have a special talent. Sigma is good at strength, Delta is good at speed and I'm a pro at dodging. If you want to hit me you'll have to out smart me, but beware. I won't fall for the same trick twice."

Travis grinned. "Out smart you huh? Well that shouldn't be too hard considering that werewolves brains are the size of peanuts."

"Gr, I'll show you whose dumb!" the royal werewolf began charging toward Travis.

Travis got in a defensive position and put his arms up as if was going to block. When the royal werewolf was inches away from him he quickly spun around so the royal werewolf passed him before he stabbed the royal werewolf in the back with his claws.

The royal werewolf skidded on the ground before slowly getting up holding a hand to his chest. "Okay I admit I should have seen that coming, but no more fooling around this time I'll kill you!" the royal werewolf charged toward Travis and began swiping his claws at him.

Travis kept dodging all the attacks before he swiped his leg across knocking the royal werewolf on the ground he stabbed it in the head with his claws killing it. "Good at dodging my ass." he then left to go join the others.


	8. Double Date

Ness, Lucas, Claus and Travis had just killed the 3 royal werewolves that were at Kylas City and now they were helping the rest of the team kill the remaining werewolves. Since they were the low class ones it only took Ness and his team a few minutes to kill the remaining werewolves. Once they were finished they checked on the city to see if there were any survivors. The werewolves had killed a small portion of the population. The survivors had thanked the vampires and promised to give them supplies if they ever need it. After that Ness and the rest of his team left the city to go back to the castle.

* * *

Claus and Lucas entered their room as Claus removed his shoes before pulling off his socks and climbed onto his bed. He sighed as he placed an arm over his eyes. He was disappointed that he let his guard down and allowed himself to be stabbed like that. Usually he would be fast enough to avoid something at that speed. He mentally cursed remembering that he let his guard down because he was having thoughts about Ness. Claus was happy that he was finally with Ness and he began to wonder what the next step in their relationship would be. He looked over to see that his brother had gone back to playing on his Xbox One.

"You know Claus pouting ain't gonna help improve your relationship with Ness."

Claus narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think that I'm thinking about Ness?"

Lucas paused his game as he walked over to Claus's bed and sat down on it. "Please Claus, the fact that you didn't dodge that werewolf's attack means that you were distracted. I know you bro and your feelings. You're not worried about messing up your relationship are you?"

Claus shook his head. "No, of course not. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do besides kissing."

"There's more to a relationship besides kissing. I know why don't you, Ness, Nana and I go out on a double date together? It could be a fancy restaurant. That's really romantic. I know of a great place in Golver City that is perfect. They have basically everything on their menus."

"A fancy restaurant? But that means that I'll have to dress nicely."

Lucas shrugged. "Either that or you and Ness could do 'it'."

Claus scowled. He knew exactly what his brother was talking about and he was surprised that Lucas had such dirty thoughts. He lifted his leg up and shoved his bare foot in Lucas's face. "Get you're mind out of the gutter you pervert. Since when do you talk like that?"

Lucas shoved Claus's foot off of him with a disgusted look on his face. "Ew, don't shove your sweaty feet in my face! Besides Nana and I have done it plenty of times before."

Claus frowned. He couldn't imagine his sweet innocent brother having sex with someone. He always thought Lucas would wait until he was an adult before he did it. It was then that Claus realized that they weren't children anymore. They were 18 and almost adults. He then began to wonder what their parents would think about them if they were still alive. Would they be mad if they discovered that the two of them were vampires and fighting the very creatures that were a threat to the world? Or would they be proud of them for killing the werewolves? He didn't know.

"I hope you are using protection."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Of course I am. We don't want children now while we're dealing with the werewolves. Maybe after all of the werewolves are dead or at least the king."

Claus got up from the bed and put his socks and shoes back on. "I'm going to go and talk to Ness and see if he agrees to this. If he does then we'll go." he then left.

* * *

Ness, Travis, Poo and Ninten were in the Training Room sparing against each other. Well it was more like Travis, Poo and Ninten were teaming up against Ness.

Ness blocked a punch from Ninten before seeing Poo charging toward him from behind. He waited a second as Ninten was about to throw his fist again before he grabbed Ninten's arm and swung him like a bat at Poo causing Poo to go flying before he threw Ninten at Poo causing them to crash into each other.

Travis summoned a fireball and threw it at Ness only to see him dodge it. He then braced himself as Ness charged toward him with incredible speed and punched Travis in the chest. As Travis was flying backwards he grabbed Ness bringing him with him. He punched Ness in the face before throwing Ness behind him so he ended up crashing into Ness.

Ness kicked Travis off of him as he summoned a fireball and threw it at Travis hitting him and causing a fire explosion. "Okay that's enough. Travis excellent work as usual. Ninten, Poo, nice teamwork but you need to be wary that if a werewolf has one of you they could possibly do what I did to you. Dismissed."

Ninten, Poo and Travis nodded as they left the Training Room.

Ness sighed. They were lucky to be able to kill 3 of the 7 royal werewolves. He had a feeling that the king had sent the weakest ones to the city to get rid of them. Only once in his life did he come across the king and fought him. He was easily defeated barely leaving a scratch on the king. Not only was the king massive in size, but his flesh skin was thick and not thin like all other living organisms. Plus the king never leaves his cave and has the others bring food to him. He knew that it would take more then one person to kill the king that's why he was training the others.

"Ness?"

Ness looked up and smiled when he saw Claus coming in. He walked over and gave Claus a quick kiss. "What's up Claus?"

"Well I was wondering if you want to go on a double date with Lucas and Nana?"

Ness shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Great I'll let Lucas know." with that said Claus left.

* * *

Later that night Ness, Lucas, Claus and Nana arrived at the restaurant. Everyone had dressed nicely.

Ness was wearing a white and blue striped dress shirt with a blue tux over it. He also was wearing a red bow tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Claus was wearing a blue dress shirt and a black tux over it. He had on a red regular tie, black dress pants and dress shoes. He complained to Lucas that the shoes were to tight and killing his feet, but Lucas said that's how dress shoes are. He then said if these shoes crush his toes then he was going to super glue his sweaty socks to Lucas's nose much to Lucas's horror.

Lucas was wearing a red dress shirt and a black tux. He had on a blue tie, black dress pants and also wore dress shoes.

Nana was wearing a pink frilly dress with pink high heels.

Once they went inside they went inside they sat down at the table and started looking over the menu.

As Ness was looking over the menu he noticed steak and smiled. "Oh steak! I know what I'm having."

Claus rolled his eyes. "Don't you get tired of steak?"

Ness smirked. "Don't you get tired of omelets?"

"Fair enough."

Lucas shook his head. "What do you want Nana?"

Nana looked over the menu. "Well I was thinking chicken and fries."

Lucas smiled. "Me too. Glad we think alike."

"Seriously Lucas, you guys love is like that of a 5 year old."

Lucas glared at Claus. "Oh shut up. You were to much of a coward to even confess your love till a day ago."

Claus smirked. "Funny last I remember we had to role play in order for you to confess your feelings for Nana."

Lucas gasped. "Hey! You promised that you weren't going to mention that to Nana!"

Ness raised an eyebrow. "You had to role play? That must have been weird."

Claus laughed. "Trust me it was. It was extremely awkward when Ninten walked in and thought Lucas was confessing to me. I mean I love my little brother, but not like that."

Lucas crossed his arms. "Pretty sure Ninten told Ana. He tells her everything."

It was then that their waiter showed up. "Are you ready to order?"

Ness spoke up first. "Yeah I'll take the steak. Done medium rare."

"And to drink?"

"Oh we're vampires so we brought a bottle of blood with us. So no drinks for us." Ness pulled out a bottle of blood from his pocket to prove his point.

"Usually we don't allow outside drinks, but that doesn't apply to vampires. Can you show me your teeth?"

Ness, Nana, Claus and Lucas showed their vampire fangs to the waiter.

"Okay you wouldn't believe how many people use the excuse of being vampires in order to sneak in drinks. What about you miss?"

"I'll take the chicken with fries."

"Same as her."

"I'll take the hamburger with fries."

The waiter nodded his head before leaving.

The 4 of them continued to talk until their food arrived. After finishing their food they paid before leaving.


	9. Changes

Lucas and Claus entered their room after their dinner date. Claus removed his dress shoes before pulling off his socks sighing in relief after getting out of those tight shoes. He really hoped that he wouldn't have to wear those shoes ever again. He changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas before laying on his bed playing his Nintendo 3DS. Claus then began to think about moving in Ness's room since they were dating. He and Lucas have been sharing the same room since they were born, but now he believed it was time for them to sleep separately.

"Hey Lucas?"

Lucas who just finished pulling off his socks looked up at his brother. "Yeah?"

"Well don't take this the wrong way, but I think we should move in our lovers rooms. I mean rooming with you is great and all, but I think it's time we grow up."

"So you feel the same way?"

"Huh?" Claus looked at his brother surprised to hear that.

Lucas grinned. "I've been wanting to move for a while now, but I didn't say anything because I thought you'd be upset. Now that I know we're on the same page we can do it. Tonight will be our last night together."

Claus nodded his head. "Well goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight Claus."

Claus woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. He turned it off before stretching and getting out of bed. Grabbing a change of clothes he went into the Bathroom to take a shower. Removing his clothes he turned the shower on before waiting for it to heat up before stepping inside. As he was showering he began to think about what will happen next now that he would move in with Ness. Would his relationship with his brother stay the same? Or will they drift apart? These thoughts continued to go through his head. After 10 minutes he got out of the shower and got dressed before heading out.

* * *

Ness was in the Dining Room talking to Fuel who was reporting to him his scouting results. "I see. So they're just patrolling the forest huh? Well as long as they don't leave the forest then everything should be fine. Have Ana follow them."

Fuel nodded his head before taking off.

Ness sighed as he sat down at the table. He thought it was weird that the werewolves were just patrolling the forest. Sunshine Forest was where their castle was and although they were in vampire territory he wasn't worried that they would launch an attack in broad daylight. Ninten, Poo and Kumatora have the night watch and protect everyone from the werewolves attacks during the night. Since the 3 of them were full breeds they didn't need as much sleep as everyone else. They usually slept twice a week during the day. Today just so happened to be one of those days. He looked over as Claus sat down next to him.

"Good morning handsome sleep well?"

Claus rolled his eyes before turning Ness's head toward him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Doing fine babe. Say I was wondering if I could move into your room?"

Ness blinked surprised to hear that. "Well yeah, but what about Lucas?"

"He wants to move in with Nana. Makes sense since he has to go to her room for them to have 'fun'."

Ness nodded his head. "I see. Well you can get your things and move it into my room."

Claus and Ness began eating. When they were finished eating they were about to head off when Ana came running in.

"Ness one of the royal werewolves is heading this way!"

Ness frowned. "He is either stupid or confident. Come on Claus let's handle this asshole."

Claus nodded his head as he followed Ness out. When the two of them arrived outside they were confronted by one of the royal werewolves.

"Hear me out weaklings, I Gamma will kill all of you in the name of our king!"

Ness rolled his eyes. "You sure are a cocky one I'll give you that. However I will not allow you to cause harm so prepare to die!" Ness summoned a sword and charged toward the royal werewolf. Just as he was about to slash the royal werewolf it disappeared. His eyes widened as he looked behind himself to see the royal werewolf right behind him. The royal werewolf slashed him only for Ness to disappear in a cloud of bats before reappearing beside Claus.

"Thank god I noticed you or else that could have been deadly. You can teleport huh? That's troublesome."

Gamma got into a fighting stance. "Yes and it seems like you can do the same thing."

Ness scratched his head. "It's not exactly teleporting. It's more like a substitution. Only elite vampires can use it. Though in order for it to work I have to see you. Appearing behind me is a common thing for someone to do that's why I knew you'd appear there."

"Well it seems that I'll need to be more careful in my attacks." Gamma charged toward Ness and began to try to slash him, but he kept blocking with the sword.

Claus ran toward Gamma with a sword and tried to stab him, but he simply scratched Claus across the face with the claws on his feet before kicking Claus away.

Ness managed to grab one of Gamma's arms and slashed him across the chest before kicking him away.

Gamma growled before charging toward Claus before teleporting.

Claus started looking around trying to find Gamma only for him to appear above him slamming his foot on Claus's head knocking him to the ground.

Gamma was about to stab Claus, but before he could he was hit with a fireball from Ness.

Ness then ran toward Gamma and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face sending him flying backwards.

Claus quickly got up and shot lightening at Gamma hitting and shocking him.

Gamma charged toward Ness and teleported. He appeared next to Ness and tried to slash him only for Ness to block it. He kept teleporting in different directions trying to hit Ness only for him to keep blocking it.

Finally Ness got the upper hand and was able to stab Gamma before Claus came from behind and cut Gamma's head off. The two of them stared at it before Ness set the body on fire before walking back inside the castle with Claus following him.

Once Ness and Claus got back inside they saw everyone staring at them.

Travis glared at Ness and Claus. "Thanks a lot for not saving any action for us."

"It was just one royal werewolf. There was no need to get anyone else involved." with that said Ness and Claus walked off.


	10. The Final 3

Claus entered his room and began to pack all of his stuff so he could move into Ness's room. He packed everything into his suitcase before he headed toward his new room. Once he got there he saw Ness sitting on the edge of his bed. He began to unpack. He put his clothes in the drawer next to Ness's clothes. He then put his shorts, socks and pajamas in as well. Once he was done he walked over and sat down next to Ness.

Ness wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder as Claus rested his head on Ness's shoulder. He was happy that Claus decided to move in with him. Although they have only been dating for a day he knew that this was a step up in their relationship. "This is nice, isn't it?"

Claus nodded his head. Being with Ness makes him happy. Usually it was hard for him to be happy because of the war going on. He vowed that he will keep fighting until every last werewolf was dead. He just hoped that his family was proud of him and Lucas for fighting for what's right. To be honest he was tired of all this fighting and just wanted to live his life in peace. He just hoped that Ness will soon give the command to raid the werewolves cave. "Yeah it is. Ness, when are we going to kill the king?"

Ness sighed. "As soon as I believe everyone is ready. First we have to take care of the final 3 royal werewolves."

Claus lifted his head up and took Ness's arm off his shoulder before walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Claus looked back at Ness. "To train of course." with that said he left the room.

* * *

Lucas and Nana were currently making out. Lucas was glad that he moved in with his girlfriend. Now the two of them can finally spend every moment together. After a couple minutes they finally broke apart.

"This is wonderful Lucas. With you here with me you no longer have to come to my room just to spend time with me."

Lucas nodded his head. "Yep. I was just afraid of how Claus would feel about it. Now that he wants to move in with Ness, everything turned out alright."

"You're right about that. Now how about we go train?"

"That sounds like a great idea! Let's go!"

Lucas grabbed Nana's hand as he led her toward the Training Room. When they got there they were surprised to see Claus facing off against Travis, Ana and Paula. By the look of it Claus was barely handling all three of them at once.

Lucas couldn't help but to sigh as he knew his brother was once again pushing himself to much. He knew Claus has a resolve to kill all of the werewolves, but he was pushing himself to hard. He decided to end this fight. Using his super speed he easily ran over in front of Claus and the others spreading his arms out causing the 4 of them to stop in their tracks.

Claus glared at Lucas. "What the fuck Lucas? You could have gotten hurt!"

Lucas glared back. "Excuse me? Have you looked in a mirror lately? Did you honestly think I was going to stand here and watch you get your ass kicked. I would be happy if it was an even match, but one against 3 is highly unfair."

Claus scoffed. "How else am I supposed to get stronger?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I think you're missing the point Claus. When Ness said he wanted us to get stronger he didn't mean by this. Take it slow. I know you want this war to end, trust me we all do, but this isn't the way."

"I completely agree."

Everyone turned their heads to see Ness walking toward them.

When Ness was in front of the others he crossed his arms. "When I said that everyone needs to train I meant at a slow pace. Besides Claus you already took down 2 royal werewolves so I believe that you are ready. When the next royal werewolf shows itself then we'll go after it. Once all of them are dead we'll go after the king."

Claus sighed in defeat. "Fine I guess I was just inpatient. I'm done for today anyway." he then walked toward the exit and left the room.

* * *

A week had passed since the last royal werewolf was killed. The vampires kept an eye out for any of the other 3 showing up. Finally they spotted the last 3 out in the forest and immediately went out after them. When they arrived they were surprised that the royal werewolves were waiting for them.

The biggest royal werewolf stepped forward. "You finally made it. This is the end for you. I'm Omega the strongest of all the royal werewolves and that's Alpha and Beta. We make up the elite of the kings army."

Ness smirked. "Not for much longer your not." he and the other vampires charge toward the royal werewolves.

Ness punched Omega in the face before Omega kicked Ness away.

Travis started swiping his claws at Omega only for the royal werewolf to keep blocking it. Just as he was about to get a hit in he was scratched across the face by Beta who grabbed his arm and threw him against a tree.

Beta was then stabbed by Claus who in return back flipped taking the sword out of Claus's hands and landed behind Claus.

Claus quickly jumped to the side before Beta slashed him. He watched as Beta took the sword out of his body before tossing it aside.

Claus ran toward Beta shooting fireballs at him. He saw that Beta started dodging the fireballs by jumping high in the air before landing on top of him.

Before Beta could slash Claus he was grabbed and sumo slammed on the ground by Teddy.

Teddy then picked up Beta and threw him at Ana who summoned a sword and cut Beta in half.

With Beta down that only left Alpha and Omega.

Meanwhile Lucas, Paula and Fuel were fighting Alpha. However no matter how many slashes they put on him Alpha's wounds kept healing. However whenever they tried to hit a fatal area on Alpha he would dodge when led them to believe that he couldn't heal major organs.

Fuel aimed his sword for Alpha's head, but the royal werewolf just flipped over him.

Paula shot lightening at Alpha and successfully hit him before Lucas kicked him sending him flying into a tree.

Alpha then charged toward Lucas and tried to slash him only for Lucas to keep blocking with his sword.

While Alpha was doing that Paula came up from behind and cut Alpha's head off.

The three of them looked over and saw that Ness had just killed Omega.

Ness walked over and smiled at everyone. "Great job everyone. Now all that's left is the king."


	11. Fall of the King

Ness and the others arrived back at the castle after having killed the last 3 royal werewolves. Now all that's left is the king. Everyone went into the Dining Room for lunch.

Claus sat down next to Ness as he began to eat his hot dog. He was glad that they were one step closer to ending this war. It was only a matter of time before they target the king of werewolves. He didn't know how long they'll wait, but he supposed that Ness will have to train the others to be prepared for the upcoming battle. He sighed before drinking a cup of blood. After he and Ness finished eating they went back to their room. Once inside he removed his shoes and socks before climbing on his bed laying down.

Ness removed his shoes before climbing on the bed as well. He lifted Claus up before laying down setting Claus down so Claus's head was on his chest. He then started to stroke Claus's cheek.

Claus smiled as he curled his toes in pure bliss. As of right this moment nothing in the world mattered. Just being with Ness washed all of his troubles away. As he began thinking he realized that if his family was never killed by werewolves then he would have never met Ness. This is what one would call fate. It's ironic, his family's death is what brought his happiness. He still misses them, but he doesn't regret joining the vampires either.

Ness smiled when he noticed that Claus started to relax. He knew that Claus liked to push himself to fight hard and become stronger. He also knew that out of everyone Claus wanted the war to end the most. As much as he wanted to end this war quickly he had to make sure that everyone was well prepared for this fight.

"It won't be much longer."

Claus who had closed his eyes opened them and looked up at Ness. "How long we talking?"

Ness shrugged. "A week, 2 at most. Depends on how quickly everyone progresses."

Claus nodded his head. He hoped that everyone will get stronger soon so they will finally be able to fight the king. Closing his eyes he decided to take a nap.

* * *

A week had passed since the final 3 royal werewolves were killed. All of the other vampires training was coming along nicely. As of right now everyone was facing off against each other while Ness watched.

Claus was facing off against Travis. Unlike last time he was actually winning the fight much to Travis's annoyance. He dodged a lightening strike from Travis before charging toward Travis and kicking him in the face. He flipped over Travis when he tried to punch him. He landed on his hands a gave Travis a donkey kick sending him flying forward before he cart wheeled and landed back on his feet.

Travis growled as he couldn't believe he was losing. He never lost to anyone other then Ness. He sighed before holding up his hands in surrender.

Claus grinned before walking over and standing next to Ness.

"Alright everyone, you can stop now."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Ness.

"I believe we're ready to take on the king, so let's go."

* * *

Everyone was walking through the forest heading toward the werewolves cave. In a matter of minutes they finally arrived. However the second they arrived a whole bunch of low and elite class werewolves came out of the cave and began to attack them.

Ness looked at everyone. "Okay guys, Claus, Travis and I will take on the king while the rest of you deal with these assholes."

Lucas, Duster, Ana, Lloyd, Teddy, Paula and Jeff nodded their heads as Ness, Travis and Claus ran inside the cave.

There was still some werewolves left in the cave so Ness, Claus and Travis quickly took them out. Once they reached the end of the cave they were met with the king of werewolves.

"Ah, if it isn't the leader of the vampires. Come to slay me? Well I won't allow you to kill me. So die!" the king started to charge toward Ness, Claus and Travis.

The 3 vampires scattered as the king slammed down on the ground creating a shock wave that knocked the 3 of them off their feet.

The king then ran toward Claus and swiped his claws at him only for Claus to jump to the side.

Claus then summoned a fireball and shot it at the king causing a huge explosion.

Travis appeared from behind the king and stabbed his claws into the kings back causing him to howl in pain before grabbing Travis and throwing him against the wall.

The king was about to go for Claus when Ness came from the side and shot lightening at him. He then slammed the ground again creating another shock wave that sent Ness, Claus and Travis off their feet. The king then stabbed Travis with his claws before throwing him at Claus.

Travis got up holding his chest which was bleeding. However that didn't stop him from fighting. He summoned two swords and charged toward the king and began clashing them with his claws.

Ness and Claus ran up to the king from behind and stabbed him in the back with two swords each and ripped them downwards.

The king howled before kicking Claus and Ness away from him. However doing this gave Travis and opening and he stabbed the king in the neck with both of his swords causing the king to gasp before falling to the ground dead.

Ness, Claus and Travis high five each other before they headed back toward the cave's entrance. When they arrived they saw that everyone had killed all of the werewolves.

Ness smiled at everyone. "Great job guys. The war is finally over so let's go home and celebrate."

Everyone cheered as they started to head back to the castle to party for the werewolves defeat. With no more werewolves they were finally able to live in peace.


End file.
